


A Drink To Help You Sleep (Or, A Head Girl's Cure For Insomnia)

by mickeysixx



Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Drunk Sex, F/F, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-07
Updated: 2008-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysixx/pseuds/mickeysixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle can't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drink To Help You Sleep (Or, A Head Girl's Cure For Insomnia)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Rounds of Kink](http://community.livejournal.com/rounds_of_kink/) challenge community on LJ.  
> Prompt: insomnia  
> Kink: drunk!sex
> 
>  _July 2008_

Even in the dead of night, the dormitory of St Trinian's School for Girls was never silent. Quiet bleeps and pings came from the computer equipment littered around the Geeks area and more often than not Polly or one of the other girls was still awake, typing away on a laptop and adding to the background noise. Sometimes one of the First Years caught a cold and spent a week breathing noisily through their mouths or constantly blowing their nose, and the sounds of six or seven people snoring carried over that.

Tonight, it was all three.

Annabelle Fritton sighed and rolled onto her other side, tucking her hand under the pillow. This was ridiculous. She'd been awake for the past hour and a half, tossing and turning to try and find a comfortable position but it was no use. Her mind seemed to be too active, she couldn't shut off. And with the added noise, well, that made it even harder to drift off.

With a huff, she finally threw back the bedcovers and slid out of bed. Getting to the other side of the room was a major operation; the floor an assault course of clothes and shoes and other bits and pieces. But Annabelle managed to get through unscathed (this time) and slowly descended the rickety staircase to the main building. Maybe a stroll around the school would help?

She padded silently across the cold tiles, belatedly regretting her decision to leave her slippers behind. Wrapping her arms around herself, hands rubbing at the goosebumps across her skin, she slowly made her way through the school. Dark, empty classrooms filled equally dark and empty corridors. St Trinian's was scary in the daylight, but at night it was even worse. The holes on the walls where the paint had chipped away formed strange shapes and the moonlight that filtered through the windows cast shadow as well as light. Annabelle shivered and turned the corner, moving through another deserted corridor until she came across the main staircase.

 _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_ , she thought as she made way down to the ground floor. The last time she'd taken a midnight walk she'd been at Cheltenham Ladies College and one of the Teachers had caught her. She'd earned a few detentions for being out of bed after curfew, something which Verity and the other girls had taken immense delight in.

Annabelle came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and looked left and right. Right would take her towards the foyer and the main entrance. Left would take her towards the Recreation rooms. Biting her bottom lip gently, she decided on taking the left corridor towards the Recreation rooms.

She'd only just entered the corridor when a hand shot out and clapped over her mouth. An arm banded around her waist and pulled her back sharply against another body and Annabelle couldn't help but scream and struggle, the sound muffled by the hand around her mouth. The arm tightened a fraction and hot breath skated close to her ear.

"And just what are you doing out of bed, Fritton?"

Annabelle stopped struggling and relaxed against the body, breathing harshly through her nose from the shock. The voice chuckled quietly before the hand and the arm were removed and the body came to rest in front of her. Annabelle glared weakly at the Head Girl, hand covering her fluttering stomach.

"Very funny, Kelly." She murmured sarcastically

"Hmm, I thought so." Said the other girl with a smirk. She tilted her head slightly and looked at Annabelle curiously. "What _are_ you doing here anyway?"

Kelly Jones was the first girl Annabelle actually met when she started at St Trinian's and she'd been more than a little afraid of her. She was tough; physically and emotionally, it seemed, and very smart. She didn't take crap from anyone and kept the majority of the student body in line; which was nothing short of a miracle in this school. Kelly was confident, straight-talking, and beautiful; everything Annabelle had always dreamed of being.

"Couldn't sleep." She said, shrugging her shoulders timidly. Even after being at St Trinian's for nearly four months, she still felt stupid and new. "Thought a walk might help."

"And has it?" Kelly asked. Annabelle shook her head and Kelly looked at her thoughtfully. "Hmm. Well, I suppose there's only one thing for it then." She brushed passed quickly and Annabelle could only watch her go, rooted to the spot out of fear and nervousness. When Kelly realised she wasn't following she turned and walked back, hand reaching out and fingers curling around her wrist. "Come on!"

Annabelle found herself being pulled towards the foyer and she had no choice but to follow the Head Girl. "Wait," she hissed, "Where are we _going_?"

"You'll see." Kelly replied, throwing a smirk over her shoulder.

They trekked across the large entrance hall quickly, the worn and threadbare carpet providing a little more comfort to Annabelle's feet than the cold hard linoleum in the corridors. She couldn't help the frown that creased her forehead as they crossed the hall.

"But, there's nothing-"

"Trust me." The short-haired girl interrupted, coming to a stop in the corner of the room. She let go of Annabelle's wrist and pressed her hand to the ornate wood panelling that covered most of that wall. Annabelle watched with a small, confused frown as her fingers traced gently over the patterns in the wood. She was going to ask her what she was doing, but as soon as her mouth opened to voice the question, Kelly pressed her hand flat against the wood, pushing it in like a button. The teenager watched in amazement as part of the wall panel slid across, revealing a hidden corridor.

The older girl looked back over her shoulder, eyes glittering in the moonlight from the windows. Her unpainted lips curved into a smile and Annabelle once again found herself being dragged along by a warm hand wrapped around her own.

"What _is_ this?" She breathed in shock. Kelly didn't answer until they got to their intended destination. The narrow walkway opened up into another room and Annabelle was astonished to find that it was a kitchen. A very large, very old kitchen. She wrinkled her nose at the stuffy smell and felt her hand fall to her side as Kelly finally dropped it.

"It hasn't always been a school, you know." Kelly said, answering her earlier question. She moved away and over to the large table in the centre of the room. "It's only been St Trinian's for the last century. Before that it was just a house, build for some Lord or Marquis or something." She shrugged, "Anyway, this was the kitchen."

"And the secret passage way?" Annabelle asked, stepping further into the room and having a look around. Kelly moved to the left wall and flicked a switch, turning on the old style lamps that were dotted around the room and giving them some light to see by.

"For the lesser-folk to come and go without being seen by the Lords and Ladies." She replied, rolling her eyes slightly. "Kitchen staff and the like. The original hallway was blocked off a few years ago."

"Why?"

Kelly snorted, "Not why'. How."

"How, then?"

"Rogue C4."

Annabelle's mouth formed a silent O'. Kelly chuckled a little and walked over to the counter on the far wall. She bent over and started opening cupboards and draws, talking even as she searched each one. "Yeah, before Tara and Tania, there was Holly Granger. Expert with explosives and stuff like that; blew up the main walkway to the kitchen on a test run. She left just before you came. Where the hell is it?!"

Annabelle sighed and padded across the kitchen to stand by Kelly. "Where's what?"

Kelly straightened up, a frown wrinkling her forehead as she cast her eyes around the dimly lit kitchen. "There was a cook a few years ago, before Holly blew up the entrance to the kitchen. She was..." She trailed off and there was a small pause before Kelly's face smoothed out and a smile lifted her lips. "Gottcha."

Still utterly confused, Annabelle watched as Kelly moved over to what looked like a small pantry area. The door was slightly ajar and Kelly opened it further, crouching down and reaching into the dark space with one hand. It wasn't until Kelly stood and turned around that Annabelle saw what the older girl was carrying.

"She was a bit of an alcoholic." Kelly said with a grin, waving the wine bottle from side to side. "Well, she was when we finished with her anyway."

"You're going to _drink_?" Annabelle said, a little stunned, as she watched Kelly walk back to her. "What if you get caught? I'm pretty sure alcohol isn't allowed-"

"Oh dear," Kelly sighed, exasperated, "Still thinking like a Cheltenham Lady, Fritton. We're not going to get caught." She pulled open a draw and rooted around noisily for a second before extracting a wine bottle opener. She glanced at Annabelle and smiled sweetly, "I'm the only one who knows that little trick with the door. Besides, you really think anyone is going to care?"

"Well, at Cheltenham-"

"Cheltenham Ladies are a bunch of toffee-nosed gits who have their heads permanently stuck up their arses." The dark haired girl said, overriding whatever Annabelle was going to say. She placed the wine bottle and the opener on the table top and turned her back to it. "In case you haven't noticed, Annabelle, you're not a Cheltenham Lady anymore. You're a St Trinian. You're one of us now, and that means you don't have to live by the rules." Bracing her hands against the edge of the table, she hoisted herself up to sit on the top, bare legs hanging over the edge. Picking up the bottle of wine once more, she shook it gently in Annabelle's direction and tilted her head, smiling lightly. "So, Annabelle Fritton, care for a drink?"

The girl in question fidgeted nervously with the hem of her nightgown, looking between Kelly and the bottle in her hands. Half of her was still running on the strict rules and regulations that Cheltenham had ingrained in her. She could almost hear Ms Archibald listing every single rule she'd broken and all the ones she _would_ be breaking if she accepted Kelly's offer. The other half, the St Trinian half, was grinning madly and reaching out for the bottle without so much as a care for the repercussions. _Come on, Belle_ , she thought to herself, _Kelly's right. You're a St Trinian now._

Smiling shyly, Annabelle nodded and moved towards the table. Kelly grinned, "Thatta girl." She said, reaching to the side for the bottle opener as Annabelle lifted herself onto the table next to her. She swivelled around and lifted both legs onto the table, crossing them under her. She'd just finished arranging her nightgown to cover her lap properly when the cork popped from the bottle, making her jump. Kelly chuckled at her reaction and carelessly dropped the opener back to the table, lifting the bottle to her lips and having a long drink. Annabelle watched, still a little nervous, eyes following the long line of Kelly's neck down to the rest of her body. The grey sleeveless shirt and the small black shorts did everything for her perfect figure.

The mouth of the bottle wiggled under her nose and the sharp scent pulled her from her daydreams. Blushing, Annabelle took the bottle and mirrored Kelly's actions, but just as Kelly moved to mirror Annabelle's position on the table, the younger girl grimaced and pulled the bottle from her mouth, coughing and choking on the foul taste.

"That's _awful_!"

Kelly laughed and reclaimed the bottle. "Yeah, she had crap taste. But, at least it's better than the stuff that comes out of the distillery in the basement."

And so the night continued. The bottle passed back and forth between them until it was empty, and then Kelly raided the pantry once more, finding four more bottles. They talked and laughed as they got drunk, Annabelle already used to the taste. Really, she was too far gone to care. It hadn't taken her long; she was already half way there once they'd finished the first bottle. It was the most alcohol she'd had in one sitting and it was definitely going to her head.

Annabelle giggled uncontrollably, swaying and nearly falling back. Warm fingers latched on to her arm and pulled her upright.

"You are so drunk." Kelly laughed.

Annabelle shook her head and giggled again, "Nooooo."

Kelly nodded, "Yeeeeees, you are." She snagged the bottle and eyed the liquid left in it; just enough for another mouthful. Eh, they had another three bottles to go. She looked back at Annabelle again and grinned, "This is your first time, isn't it?"

"Yes." The younger girl answered, even as she shook her head in the negative. "Daddy only ever let me have one glass of wine with our meal if we went out."

"And that's it? You've not had anything else?"

Annabelle shook her head again, but this time she leaned in, dropping her voice to a loud whisper. "I sneaked some of Daddy's vodka once, but shhhhh! Don't tell!"

Kelly snorted and rolled her eyes, "You rebel."

"I didn't like it though." Annabelle carried on, lips morphing into a pout. "It was icky. But you still can't tell! Promise me you won't tell!"

"Ok, ok, I promise." Kelly said, trying to soothe the panicked girl. "Here, have some more wine."

The younger girl quickly snagged the bottle and brought it to her lips, tipping her head back and swallowing the last mouthful. Kelly watched her fondly, snorting and shaking her head and keeping a tight hold of her wrist to make sure she didn't topple backwards.

"Like this!" Annabelle declared once she'd swallowed the liquid, waving the empty bottle in the air. "Icky."

"Yet you're still drinking it." Kelly said, amused.

Laughter bubbled out of Annabelle's mouth, "I know!" The amusement was infectious, and soon Kelly was laughing too, her pleasantly buzzed state heightening the fun. "SHHH!" Annabelle choked out between laughs, "They'll hear us and we'll get caught!"

"You're the one making all the noise." The other girl shot back

"Am not!" She replied indignantly, and quite loudly. Realising what she'd done, she dropped her voice to a loud whisper, "Am not."

Kelly chuckled lightly, "Shut up, Fritton."

Annabelle made a face a lifted her chin, "Make me!"

Kelly's eyes glinted in the dim light; she was never one to ignore a challenge. She grinned cockily, tip of her tongue in the corner of her open mouth as she pulled the now empty wine bottle from Annabelle's fingers. The younger girl looked confused, defiance dropping quickly from her face, but she didn't have time to question Kelly's actions. Warm lips pressed softly against her own, stopping all thought and speech processes, muddled or not. The pressure fluctuated as Kelly's lips left and returned.

Annabelle didn't even realise Kelly had stopped kissing her until the older girl laughed quietly. A dreamy little noise vibrated her chest, which only caused Kelly to laugh harder. She opened eyes she hadn't realised she had closed and stared at Kelly's face, barely inches apart.

"I just did." Kelly said, smugly.

Annabelle shook her head slowly, "No you didn't."

"No?" Kelly answered, eyebrow arching in mock-surprise. "Well, we'll just have to correct that mistake then, won't we?"

This kiss was different, but still slow, still tender. There was just more of it this time. Annabelle hazily followed Kelly's lead when the older girl pushed her tongue gently into her mouth, pushing back slowly with her own. Lips moved languidly over lips, tongues danced in and out of their mouths and fingers started to stroke the inside of her wrist. She shivered at the sensation and Kelly slowed them down, pulling back once more. Somewhere in the middle of the exchange, Kelly had moved on to her knees and Annabelle's hands had moved to her shoulders.

"I don't like girls that way, you know." Annabelle slurred drunkenly. Her head was spinning, but she couldn't be sure if that was still the alcohol or if Kelly's mouth had added that extra stomach flutter. She leaned forward, searching blindly for the other girl's mouth.

"Ummhmm." Kelly mumbled as their lips met again. This kiss was hotter, faster, more passionate than the last one. Hands ran along her arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Annabelle, in her drunken state, became bolder and more confident that she'd ever been in her life. She met fire with fire and kissed back with the same intensity.

"I don't." She said breathlessly when they pulled back for a third time. "I only kissed Tracy Peters for a dare-"

"Annabelle," Kelly laughed quietly, "Please shut up." She said before diving in for another kiss.

The bed under her back was firm, but not uncomfortable, and Annabelle's alcohol fogged mind tried to remember how she got there. Her eyes opened slowly when her mouth was released and she looked up into Kelly's smirking eyes. She went to say something, but a long finger laid gently across her lips stalled any speech. Then they were kissing again.

The first touch of Kelly's fingers made her start, eyes wide in shock as they pushed under her underwear and down the slick lips. A soft chuckle vibrated her skin and a soft mouth was pressed against the side of her neck. Annabelle bit her lip and let her eyes drift closed again, cheeks flushed through drink and arousal. The fingers stroked her gently, carefully, getting to know the place where they played, and Annabelle couldn't stop her legs from parting further.

"Think this would happen at Cheltenham Ladies College?" Kelly asked huskily, spitting out the name of the rival school as her fingers pushed into Annabelle's body. The younger girl gasped but didn't answer, muscles tightening in anticipation and legs moving further apart. If her mouth was able to form the words, Annabelle would have said no to Kelly's question. Cheltenham was too straight-laced for this kind of behaviour. Kelly snorted softly into her neck, fingers slowly moving back and forth within her. "Nah, they're too far up themselves."

Annabelle moaned quietly when Kelly's thumb circled a sensitive spot and her fingers twisted in the sheets. The movement of the Head Girl's fingers was slow and steady, drawing out and pushing back in, but every so often she'd go deeper and hit something inside of Annabelle that made her tremble and moan.

"Maybe that's what they need," Kelly continued, shifting until her face was hovering above Annabelle's. The younger girl forced her eyes open and looked up at the sexy smirking face. "A good, hard, shag."

And then Annabelle was lost in a storm of sensations and emotions she'd never felt before. The buzz in her system had little to do with the wine and everything to do with Kelly's fingers dancing inside of her, playing with her clit. She didn't remember when her nightgown came off, or when her underwear ended up on the carpeted floor beside the bed, because by that time a pair of full lips closed around the peak of one of her breasts and she was gone once again.

Whimpers and whines filtered through her hearing and it took her a few minutes to realise that it was her making the noises. Kelly's fingers had left her aching and wobbly and needing more. The next time Annabelle opened her eyes, Kelly was kneeling between her spread legs; beautifully naked and staring at Annabelle like she was next on the menu.

"Trust me, Belle." She said softly, voice pitched low for just the right effect. "You'll like it."

Then she leaned down and...

"Oh _god_!" Annabelle moaned, back arching as she pushed down into Kelly's face. Her tongue alternated between small, kitten licks to her swollen labia and strong swipes along her clit. One of Annabelle's hands stayed twisted in the sheets, but the other wandered down the line of her body, palm flat as it passed over her sternum and stomach and finally into Kelly's unnaturally black hair.

If she was sober, she would have said no. If she was sober, this wouldn't be happening.

But she wasn't

So it was.

The fingers were back again, pushing in at just the right moment. Annabelle panted and squirmed, her stomach quivering as everything inside her tightened. Kelly's tongue focused solely on the small bundle of nerves above her fingers as she pulled and pushed, quicker this time, curling up at random moments and making Annabelle shudder. Then the head girl opened her mouth and scrapped her teeth over the nub, biting down on it as much as she could.

Arching off the bed, Annabelle Fritton cried out as her body was consumed by the fiery explosions of her orgasm. But Kelly didn't stop; she continued thrusting her fingers in and out and playing with her clit until the long-haired girl shuddered through her second climax with an almost pathetic whimper.

Her eyelids felt heavy with sleep, her muscles relaxed so much that she felt like a puddle of liquid in the large bed. Heavy breathing and panting gasps kept her from falling into oblivion and she managed to turn her head, eyes opening a crack to look at the source. On her hands and knees beside her, hand between her legs, Kelly bucked and moaned as she pumped her fingers in and out of herself. Hazily, Annabelle watched her as she swore and moaned and plunged her fingers in one last time as she finally came, hand tightening around her pillow as the wave hit.

Falling to the side, Kelly smiled a satisfied smile and Annabelle returned it with one of her own. She felt a hand brush through her hair lovingly as her eyes closed once more and she finally let the darkness swallow her.

Come tomorrow morning, she'd wonder how the hell she'd made it from the secret kitchen of St Trinian's Girls School to the bed of St Trinian's Head Girl. Come tomorrow morning, she would have her first ever hangover and swear she would never drink like that ever again.

Come next week she'd be back in Kelly's bed after another night drinking in the kitchen.

Now she truly _was_ a St Trinian.


End file.
